


Door to the Galaxy

by Freline



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: Four years after Mulder and Scully went into hiding, they accidentally meet Doggett and Reyes, who are back to work on the X-Files,  in Colorado Springs. While they are sitting in a restaurant together, talking about old times, they notice a man who is behaving very irrationally. When they follow him and find out the reason for his behaviour, they are drawn into something none of them could ever believe existed, not even Mulder.





	1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully opened the door and got out of the car. After eight hours of endless driving it felt really good to stretch her legs. She walked around to the other side, waiting for Mulder, who was eating the last of the sunflower seeds he had left, to join her. When he had finally finished and gotten out of the car as well, they walked down the busy street, holding hands like a normal couple, which they had never been and never could be.

They spent half of the day sightseeing and shopping and then, when the evening approached, Dana spotted John and Monica coming their way. She poked Mulder, who seemed like he was a million miles away, in the side and pointed their old friends out to him. Monica was the first to notice them after she had almost ran into Dana, as her whole attention was on something John was telling her and what seemed to be really funny. When she finally realized who was standing in front of her, she hugged Dana so tight, that it felt like her ribs would break any second. It felt like forever, but eventually Monica let go of her. Then she and Mulder were pulled into the nearest restaurant, where John immediately ordered a bottle of wine for the sake of the old times.

After they had finished the wine and several courses of food they were ready to head back into their hotels, when a man came in. He looked very disoriented and screamed: "Get it out of me! Get it out! Then he stormed out again. While John hastily paid the bill, the other three followed the man to a nearby bridge, where they could barely stop him from jumping. While they struggled to hold the man, who was incredibly strong and almost slipped out of their grips several times, he continued to scream: "Get it out!

Daniel Jackson blocked the road off the bridge with his car, so that no one could slip past Teal´c, who would be waiting in case Jack, who had become a host during their last trip through the Stargate, which had ended with them imprisoned at Apophis´ palace, got away from him. After he had heard the go ahead from Sam and Janet, who would do the same from the other side, he carefully walked on the bridge, his finger on the trigger of the tranquilizer gun.

He was halfway over when he noticed the three people, two women and one man, who were trying to hold the screaming and thrashing Jack, who had apparently almost lost the fight against the Goa´uld. Daniel slowly aimed the gun at his best friend and fired, causing Jack to go down immediately.  
The three strangers looked at him perplexed and Daniel felt bad as he pointed the gun on them as well. They did not know that it was not a real gun, so he had no problems to keep them away, while he checked if Jack was really down and not just playing.

When he was sure it was safe, he called Sam on her mobile and told her it was over. Then he pulled Jack up and dragged him back, while he forced the strangers to come with him. He could not risk to let them go, not after what they had just seen. To them it had to look like he had just killed someone and then let the body disappear and he could not allow them to go to the police, not until they had found a possible story to cover up the incident. During the drive back to Cheyenne Mountain Daniel ignored the questions from his unwilling passengers, although it was not easy for him. When he had reached the parking lot of the SGC, he got a call from Sam that she had captured another man, who had also seen Jack and was bringing him here as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder felt frustrated at the lack of communication with their captors. After the man with the glasses had forced them to get into the car, they had been brought to a military base inside a mountain and then pushed into a holding room. Soon after that, someone had brought them four trays of food, but aside from this, they had been left alone since. From time to time he had called for someone to bring them to the commanding officer, but he had received no reaction. 

Just as he had given up, the door had opened and the man with the glasses came in. He told them: "General Hammond will see you now. He apologizes for the way we have treated you, but it was necessary." He turned around and motioned for them to follow him. They looked at each other for a moment, but they did as they were told. There was no other choice if they wanted to get out of here.

They walked along seemingly endless corridors until they came to a conference room. Inside were four other people sitting, one of them was the dark skinned man who had accompanied their captor. He had taken off his hat, showing a gold snake tattoo on his forehead.  
The other three were a bald man, which appeared to be the commanding officer and two women, one was tall and blonde and the other was a short redhead.

After they had each taken a chair, the commanding officer looked at each of them, then he said: "While you were kept in the holding room, we have done background checks on you. According to those, you all worked for the FBI on something called the X-Files for years, until two of you had to go into hiding to save your lives." He paused, looked at Mulder and Scully, then he continued: "The other two of you were transferred, until you came back together a year ago to continue your earlier work. Am I correct so far?" They all nodded and the man smiled:"Then I would like to offer you a new job, where you could study everything you ever wanted, even leave Earth and meet the friends we have out there in the Galaxy. In addition we would offer you protection from the ones who have been trying to kill you. I understand that this is a lot for you four to take in, so I will now bring you a guest room, where you can talk and then get back to me, when you have decided what you want."

They all stood at the same time and walked out together. In the corridor Scully was approached by the redhaired woman, who pulled her away from the others. She seemed nervous, sighed and then said: "My name is Janet Fraiser, I am the head doctor on the base. I know I should probably not ask you, after all I barely know you, but General Hammond has told me that you are a doctor as well and I could really use the help, if you agree." Then she turned around, walked away and Scully hurried to catch up with the others, who were almost out of sight. It did not take them long to agree to the offer. If they could have everything they wanted, it was better than a life on the run or being the laughing stock of the FBI. Reyes and Doggett returned to Washington the next day to hand in their resignations and organize the move, while Scully and Mulder, along with their new employer, would try to find somewhere to live for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The base at Cheyenne Mountain was more interesting that Mulder had expected. During the last week he had accompanied several teams on their trips through the Stargate and he had even been allowed a visit to Area 51. He had quickly become friends with Colonel O´Neill, Doctor Jackson and Major Ferretti. Watching them with each other had somehow reminded him of the Lone Gunmen, the friends he had lost years ago.  
Currently he was sitting at his desk in the office that had been assigned to him, writing his report of the last mission, when someone knocked on the door. He looked up and saw Scully enter the room with a tray of food in hand. 

She sat it down in front of him and before he could protest, she had saved his report and closed the file. She pointed to the food, smiled and said: "I heard from the others that you have been sitting here since 8 this morning without a break. Now you will eat and then we will get out of here for half an hour, you can continue your work later." She sat down on the other chair in the room, watching him and Mulder knew that he could not get out of it. After he had finished, Scully pulled him all the way to the exit, giving him no chance to escape and hide somewhere.

Once they were outside she led him to the top of the Mountain where they sat in the grass together. The view was spectacular and Mulder decided to come here as much as his schedule would allow. After about ten minutes they were joined by Colonel O´Neill and Major Carter.  
They sat down a few metres away, barely noticing them. When Mulder looked in their direction, he saw that they were holding hands. He prodded Scully in the ribs and motioned to the newcomers. They stood up as quietly as they could and walked away, letting the couple having their privacy.

Once they were back underground, Scully accompanied Mulder back to his office, where she received a call from a frantic Janet, who needed help with a surgery on a menber of SG 6 that had accidently gotten a bullet in the left shoulder at the last mission. She quickly said goodbye and then she walked to the medical ward as soon as possible. The surgery was finished after half an hour and while they waited for the patient to wake up, Scully and Janet talked about the men on the base and who was the best looking. Janet seemed to really like Doctor Jackson, but since Scully had first met Mulder, there had never been anyone else that could compete with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked at the peacefully sleeping Sam next to him. It had taken three days for the Tok´ra to send someone to free him of the Goa´uld. After he was himself again, he and Sam had a long talk and decided to take their relationship out of the room and enjoy the time they had, after all no one could tell when one of them might die or become a host. General Hammond had not been pleased when they told him, but he assured them he would turn a blind eye if they continued to be professional at work. Daniel, Teal´c and Janet had been really happy, all of them had looked like they wanted to say: "I told you so" every moment.

The only thing he really feared was telling Jacob about his new relationship with his daughter. Jack had been glad that he and Selmak were not available at the moment, so he would have more time to think about what he could tell him to keep Jacob from killing him. He was not really sure that Selmak would help if Jacob got angry, so he needed some very good arguments.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped a metre in the air when his cell phone started ringing. He quickly looked at Sam, who had not been disturbed, then he moved a few metres away before he answer ed it. The second he did that he heard Daniel´s voice, who was talking at a speed that made it impossible for Jack to understand or to tell him to speak slower. Before he had the chance to say anything, Daniel had already ended the call. Jack silently cursed his friend and his impatience, then he went to wake up Sam.

On their way back into the mountain they both were silent, thinking about what emergency it could be this time. When they reached the conference room, Daniel, Teal´c and General Hammond were already sitting at the table, together with the newest additions to the SGC.  
After they had entered and closed the door, Daniel switched on the recording device for the Stargate transmissions. At first there was only static, but then they heard a female voice calling for reinforcements. The next was the sound of something exploding and then the transmission cut off.

They all looked expectantly at Hammond, who cleared his throat, before he said: "This came from our team at PX7-233 an hour ago. They have been on a simple survey mission for the last two days. According to their last report there was nothing out of the ordinary. I hope that I am wrong, but I fear that they have been caught by the Goa´uld. I would rather not send another team, but I have been overruled in this matter. The President himself demanded that I send Colonel O´Neill, Doctor Jackson, Ms. Reyes and Mr. Mulder there to check the situation out. Apparently he has a special interest in all of you, because he has ordered Ms. Scully and Mr. Doggett to meet him in Washington.  
That would be all for now, unless you have any questions." No one answered and General Hammond thanked them before they all left the room, more confused than before.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Jack saw on the other side were hundreds of bodies of both human and Jaffa, burnt beyond recognition. The area around them looked like it had been bombed several times. The faces of the others showed that all of them were really shocked. Even if the Jaffa were their enemies, they did not want to see them slaughtered in their sleep. At this moment he was glad that Teal´c was not here and could not see his people like this, it would be bad enough on the photos they had to bring back to Earth later. He stood there for a while, then he felt a movement behind him. He turned around and saw Daniel, holding up his hand as if he was going to touch Jack´s shoulder. The two newcomers that had accompanied him and Daniel on this trip were a few meters away, setting up camp. They had been at the SGC for over a week, but Jack still did not know what he should make of the former FBI agents.

Mulder had seen much during his work for the FBI, but nothing in this dimension and neither did Monica, at least he hoped so. She had turned her back to him so that he could not see her face, while she proceeded to open one of the field rations they had been given. After a while she sat down on a large stone, but instead of eating, she dropped it to the ground and buried her head on her knees. He slowly walked over, trying not to scare her and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like this until it turned dark, then Monica stood up and said good night. Mulder remained on the stone a while longer, looked up to the stars and thought of Scully. He did not wish for her to be here now, but he really missed her.

The flight to Washington had been the most boring trip Scully had ever experienced. John had slepant almost the entire time, he only woke up five minutes before landing. On arrival at the exit they had been greeted by the chauffeur and someone who had introduced himself as Senator Kinsey. Scully had taken one look at him and immediately disliked him. Her feelings grew during the drive to the White House, the man just could not stop talking. When they finally arrived she was almost ready to strangle him. The driver led them to the President´s office, where they sat down in the visitor chairs and waited. After a while the office door opened and several people came out. Then the secretary called her and John inside. Kinsey wanted to follow them, but he was stopped before he could get in, for which Scully was glad.

Before she closed the door, the secretary gave the President two thick folders. Scully assumed that they were about the work on the X-Files.  
The President read the first few pages, before he addressed them: "I see here that you and your partners have experience with paranormal phenomena. During the past years the SG-Teams, especially SG1 were confronted with several similar things, as I assume you already know." They both nodded and the President continued: "As a test I would like to assemble a team that specifically investigates these things, both on Earth and offworld. The team will consist of you two, Ms. Reyes and Mr. Mulder. You will report directly to me. If the test is successful, I will establish a new department at the SGC with you four as the head."


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after Colonel O´Neill and Daniel had gone offworld, Sam entered the commissary to get her breakfast. Teal´c was already sitting on a table with Major Ferretti and his team, so she joined them. After she had almost finished eating, she asked Teal´c a question. He did not answer and as she looked at him, she noticed that he was about to fall from his chair and his face had an unnormal green color. The others had already left and the room whas empty except for her and Teal´c. She carefully pulled him down from the chair and placed him on the floor, where she put her jacket under his head. Then she called Janet, who came a few minutes later with two assistants and a stretcher. Together they carried the Jaffa to the examination room, where Janet pulled out Teal´cs Goa´uld larva and noticed that it had the same green color and was near death, it almost looked like it had been poisoned during breakfast. According to Janet Teal´c had spoken to her before and he had been fine then. A short time later, Sam walked into the control room, together with Major Ferretti, who had been informed about the situation. They knocked out the technicians and dialed the address for Chulak. They had planned that Ferretti would put on Teal´cs serpent guard armor and use Sam as his prisoner to distract the real guards and give them a chance to steal one or more Goa´uld from the temple, like they had done when they had first met Bra´tac, Drey´auc and Rya´c. She hoped that it would work without problems, as it might be the only chance Teal´c had, but knowing the luck of SG1 it was not unlikely that something might go wrong.

Mulder and Monica came out of their tent as the sun had just begun to rise over the horizon. They breathed in the cool morning air and watched the sky turn blue, while they started making breakfast. The other two joined them as it was ready. They ate in silence, each of them lost in their thoughts. After they had finished they packed everything and walked away from the forest where the Stargate was located. They soon reached a plateau with a few buildings which had apparently once been temples of some kind. They split up, Mulder went into the first one with Monica, the other two in the second one. Inside it was completely dark and when Mulder turned on his flashlight it seemed like the darkness absorbed the light. Even with the light on, he could not see very far ahead. Luckily the temple was not very big and they soon reached the other end. Before they were able to exit, Monica stepped on a stone on the floor and accidently opened a trapdoor, causing them to fall a short way down into something that looked like a labyrinth. They looked at each other, then Monica nodded and they made their way inside, knowing it might be the only way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stood at the entrance of the temple, watching Daniel study the pictures on the wall. Every five minutes he took a photo or wrote something in his notebook. After about half an hour, he decided to leave his friend to his work. He walked back to the Stargate and dialed Earth, ready to give his first report. Before he was able to say anything, Hammond told him that Teal´c had suddenly collapsed during breakfast this morning, was near death and that they should come back immediately. After hearing this, Jack had returned to the temple and pulled the protesting Daniel to the other temple, where he called for the two others. They did not answer, which worried him. He would never let anyone know, but these two and their friends they left on Earth, were quickly becoming his friends. He entered the room and flashed his light around, then he saw the trapdoor in front of a long marble structure that had apparently once been the altar. He could see no one down there, so he decided to go back to Earth alone for now and told Daniel to try and find out where the two others could be.

Janet had never felt so tired, not even while she studied for her exams. She had tried to do everything possible for Teal´c, but nothing had worked and she knew that he would die in the next few hours, unless Sam and Ferretti managed to get another Goa´uld from Chulak.  
Cassie had come by this morning and was now waiting in Janet´s office, after she had been forcibly dragged away from Teal´cs bedside. As Cassie had told her once, the Jaffa had become her point of strength after he rescued her from Hanka. It had hurt her very much to see him like this, it hurt all of them. They had never before realized how much they really relied on Teal´c and his knowledge of their enemies.

Mulder felt like they had been walking for hours, when they finally reached the exit. They went up the stairs and came into a room full of gold, silver and jewels. In the middle was a huge marble statue of a snake and four others next to the doors. They tried to open one door after the other, but they were all locked. Resigned to a long time of trying to find a way out, they looked around and noticed the carvings on the walls, which had to be the key. Unfortunately they were in a language neither he nor Monica could read, so they hoped to be lucky before they ran out of food and water. They tried to figure it out until it grew dark outside and they were not able to see enough anymore. They quickly ate, then they laid down on the hard ground, said good night and tried to sleep.


End file.
